Clock circuitry may ensure that signals within an integrated circuit are captured at predetermined locations on the integrated circuit at particular times. For example, a clock signal may be produced by a clock generator (e.g., a phase-locked loop, delay-locked loop, etc.), and may be distributed to one or more clock distribution components (e.g., clock macros) throughout the integrated circuit, such that the clock signal reaches the one or more clock distribution components at the same time.